When All Was Lost
by Koizumi Tsukiyo
Summary: A war broke out that forced a young boy to be sent to an entirely different world by mistake. Everything looked pretty much the same except the fact that his birth was never meant to be in the normal future of Naruto's true timeline.


**When All Was Lost**

_A/N: I know, ANOTHER story that would most likely be unfinished but I need to get it out!!! Many of you know that I'm a huge fan of a specific couple in Naruto, even if it's not meant to happen so that's why I created this. Hope you enjoy! Critics needed! And I already know my grammer is bad! Need a beta-reader... Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto._

**Chapter One**

The smell of death lingered within the air, suffocating the young redhead boy as he hid within the corner of his small closet, clutching hold of the plain wooden doll in his arms. Emerald orbs filled with tears, he began rubbing them to the point of pain, choking back his cries unsuccessfully. A sudden sound is heard inside his room as he bit onto his tongue to keep silent, his heart pounding agonizingly in his chest.

The child couldn't move; couldn't breathe.

_"Yoru!"_

At the sound of his mother's voice, his body reacted and crawled out from his hiding spot, slipping into her open arms. Clutching hold of him tightly, she ran out of the room and came to a complete halt when seeing her only escape blocked. There were two of them; their hard faces glowed from the light of the rushing fire outside their window, weapons in hand.

Muttering a silent curse under her breath, she bolted back inside the room and ran toward the farthest wall. Before her enemies can follow, she pulled her fist back and let out a powerful strike, tearing the wall apart.

Yoru buried his face within her long hair, wincing within each scream, each movements. They sound so much closer now as he tried to block them out. But the leaking warmth that dripped from between his fingers distracted him and what he saw made his mind numb, all sounds forgotten.

Blood. They were covering his hands entirely until he noticed the soaked heavy stains on his mother's silk shirt. She had been heavily wounded. A sudden shadow shifted from the light of the fire as he stared at one of their pursuers leaping high in the air, a dangerous spark of his sword gleaming into his wide eyes.

_"OKAA-SAN!!"_ Yoru screamed, smelling the scent of dirt when she lowered herself and connected her foot right into the man's jaws, smashing it through his skull. But the fear for her son's life had made her vulnerable to their other enemy, leaving an opening for him to attack. Yoru's doll flew from his arms and he fell to the floor. He jumped, meeting the mocking glint of the blade as it plunged to the earth a mere inch away from his face, soaked entirely with fresh blood.

Her scream was the most horrifying sound he had ever heard.

Tears began to blur his vision again, gradually turning to stare at his hovering mother where the sword had pierced cleanly in between her breast. Grabbing hold of the blade as it cuts into her fingers, she purposely lifted herself as it went deeper into her flesh so it can be removed away from the terrifying boy and turned, smashing all her strength into the man's chest, snapping him entirely in half.

But it was far from over. Yoru started to wail when hearing a raging bloody scream, seeing large heavy feet coming so close, the shadows dancing on the ground when seeing a shape of a spike club striking down onto his mother.

Something large merged from the darkness, slamming right into the heavy's man chest as it knocked him away, interrupting his attack. Both eyes glowing red from the dark mannequin, its body curled protectively around both mother and child before springing forward, smashing into the man again. The enemy's head was removed from his broad shoulders before he could recover.

Yoru felt himself lifted to his feet with unseen strings, his wooden doll returned to his embrace. A dark heavy cloak then blocked his view, the owner making a few movements with his arms and fingers, the mannequin acting upon his command. The blood of the enemies fell upon them like rain, the killing never stopping.

"Yoru," his father's deep voice cuts through his thoughts, its tone – though soft – carried a strong murderous edge. "Go to your mother."

His little feet rushed immediately to her. Her breathing was heavy and painful as if she was having a difficult time to speak. One look into his eyes, she clutched onto the blade and snapped it, grabbing the hilt from behind to removed it easily from her body.

"I'm okay, Yoru," she whispered to him. The boy returned his attention back to his father.

Never once in his life had Yoru ever seen him to be this violent before. He noticed a certain pattern his father is killing the attacking ninjas as if he's purposely performing a form of dark and gruesome art; the way the enemies are killed to every drop of blood that smeared upon the dirt floor. He's enjoying it greatly.

Yoru wanted to avoid such sight, yet, he couldn't move his eyes away. He's much too afraid.

Making sure that their surrounding enemies had fallen to their feet, the man paused briefly before turning and stared at his son. Reaching out, he gave a small frown, seeing him flinching when his hand was near. He slowly backed away.

The boy felt his body lifted again and was placed onto the back of his father's strongest puppet. "Hold on tightly," his deep voice was demanding, but gentle. Supporting his wounded wife, they ran as far away from the fight as possible. Only a few times did the puppet attacked from the distance, shooting powerful weapons and poison alike, bringing the boy no harm.

"Yoru shouldn't be here," his father spoke, his tone low and serious. "This war won't end until the last person dies. I must send both of you away."

"I can still fight!" the mother immediately protested but she was purposely ignored. Once they are near the clearing within the forest, a young blonde man perked up from where he waited and his visible blue eyes widen.

"Ah! You're all still alive, hn?"

"Deidara," he scowled at him. "Where the hell were you?"

"Trying to keep myself alive and I've been doing what you've asked me to do earlier, remember? The seal is almost finishing, hn," Deidara replied, wiping his blood clean before reaching up to the puppet and grabbed the boy. "Yoru-chan! You're okay?"

Deidara, though trying to keep a positive face, looked even worse than he normally appears. One of his arms is missing – even if he didn't look at all bothered by it – with a large gash on his pale face, enough to leak blood heavily down his skin.

Yoru couldn't answer him; the words only burned in his throat.

"What did you do to the kid? He's usually talkative, hn?" Deidara didn't wait for a reply; instead, he carefully placed the mute child in the center of the seal. "Now don't you move, Yoru-chan, hn. Your father and I need to do this without any distraction. Though I hate to use you as our first guinea pig but we have no choice."

That doesn't sound very convincing. Carefully placing his wife against the tree, he checked her wounds and his eyes darkened. "Don't use too much chakra to heal yourself. If you use anymore, you'll lose conscious."

"What are you doing to Yoru?" she demanded worriedly, glancing at her son. But he didn't answer her, instead, he turned to the blonde and stare. Even in the state of their situation, Deidara always have time for comedy. He was making a few funny faces, stretching and twitching his cheeks, hoping to make the boy laugh like he normally does. But he received none.

Leaving the woman, he joined him, accepting the offering kunai from his partner and sliced the palm of his hands. His expression was neutral when he felt the pain before finishing the seal with his own blood. "Deidara…"

"Hmm?"

"She has to go with him…Yoru can't be on his own."

"Oi! It's imperfect, remember? We can barely manage one person, hn," Deidara reminded him with a grumble. "There are only two of us here, there's no way we can do it alone without the others."

His fists are clenched at his side, shaking. "We have to try!"

"And get us killed during the process? This is no time for us to fight anyway," Deidara stopped, turning around to the dark loaming forest. "Perfect, at least those damn shinobis are heading this way. I'm guessing we have about a few hundred left to kill. Hurry up with the seal already, hn!"

Both men sat on the opposite side of the boy; a scroll removed from their cloak and placed within their mouths, forming a hand gesture in front of them to begin the procedure.

The husband's puppet had already blocked the woman from interrupting them as she screamed, "What are you doing? _Yoru!"_

But the boy didn't answer her.

The written blood began to glow, flashing its powerful light upon their faces like flowing water as it circled around the silent child. It started to tighten its space, surrounding his small frame and swallowed him whole before an explosion burst in their faces.

Yoru is now gone once the smoke cleared.

Deidara sighed in relief as he tried to stand, only to fall on his side with a weak cry. He glared over at his partner, whose face is covered with heavy sweat, supporting himself from falling with shaky arms. "At least we're successful in this one. But what did I tell you? We barely did it for Yoru-chan and he's a small one, hn!"

The woman diverted her attention to the blonde. "Deidara…"

"Our chakras are a tad bit weak," he lied with a few gasp, turning onto his back with a groan. "Don't worry about Yoru-chan, he's safe for now."

"Safe…where?"

"You know, that's a very good question. Arg…I can't explain no more, don't have the strength."

The husband couldn't look at her. "I wanted you to go with him, but as you can see, we can't."

"Just as I told you, hn!"

"During our time as the members of the Akatsuki, we managed to create a type of jutsu where we can send a person away for some time before we can bring them back," he continued, ignoring the interruption. "It was imperfect but there's no other choice, I knew we have to let Yoru leave. I can't let him stay here with us…"

Before neither one can speak, all three glanced up to witnessed a group of shinobis falling towards them from above. He only managed to command his puppet to attack a few of them before the strings snapped from his fingers and let out an alarming curse.

It was the strength of his wife that saved them as she stood, tearing a large tree behind her from its roots and outright swung it at the shinobis. Some managed to avoid it, but many of them aren't so lucky. It was enough to distract them as she rushed to carry both men and escaped.

She was able to find a cave by luck and entered, placing the two men gently to the floor. Looking at their helpless forms, she turned to the exit.

"Stop!"

She paused by the exit, her back still facing them. "I'm the only one who can fight them right now. They'll find us soon unless I went ahead until you two can fight."

"Didn't you hear what we just _tell_ you?" Deidara butted in, downright pissed. "Our chakras are only _weak_. It will take us a maximum of ten minutes to recover! Don't be stupid, hn!"

She knew he was lying from the start.

"I can take that long," she said, feeling her throat burning to hold back a cry. Forcefully, she turned and gave them a weak smile. "If you both made a stupid decision to send _my_ son away with a seal that _you two_ never done perfectly before, why can't I be stupid myself? You both better bring Yoru back to me!"

Her husband tried to stand, but was too weak as he fell on his shaky knees. He clenched onto his legs almost painfully and tried again; only to fail. "Don't…"

But she was already gone. An explosion can be heard from outside as the rocks began to fall, blocking their only entrances. She didn't want any of their enemies to find them, nor did she want to see the two men crawling their way out to find her with their condition.

The man let out an agony cry.


End file.
